The Avengers Poem
by JKIsMyName
Summary: This is a poem written for a school assignment. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wrote this poem for my English assignment and got 9/10 (Got no clue how... O.o) I've never been remarkably good at poetry, so I'd like to hear your opinion on this. This is the first time I post anything here, and I know this is so awful that you can't help but laugh, but still please review.)

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

Maybe it happened because of karma,  
but when he was going to eat a shawarma,  
was he asked to help to save our planet by Fury  
from aliens living somewhere near Mercury.

He teamed up with a real motley crue  
where everyone did nothing but argue.  
Finally, they managed to get their act together,  
but one of theirs got killed by Thor's evil brother.

With daylight, came the time for the final fight  
of which winner would be the one with the greatest might.  
The aliens made Banner really lose his cool,  
and the result made them look like a fool.

When no way was found to shut the portal  
to stop more aliens coming here to kill every mortal,  
government decided that the best way to destroy Loki  
was a nuclear bomb like the one dropped to Nagasaki.

Many people would also die, so the missile had to be stopped  
and straight to the aliens' den should it be shipped.  
Iron Man was the only man capable for the job  
but the risk him dying left many people to sob.

In the end, he succeeded,  
although some medical care was needed.  
After this, Loki was easily arrested,  
failure having left him flabbergasted.

If this poem left you bewildered,  
a visit to the movie theater should be considered.  
They rid the world of dangers,  
group called The Avengers.


	2. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Slytherin Studios

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Alaison

Tkdprincess96

Marie Elaine Cullen

Nemo Rider

Minnie McGee

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Another thing, there is a petition going around to stop this, here is the link, just remove the space, please sign it.

www (.) change (.) org/ petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
